A New Beginning
by Infinity13
Summary: A normal day in Organization XIII, Roxas and Xion are sent off on a mission together, though the day ends up being not as normal as they expected it to be.


I rolled over on my bed, opening my eyes as I woke up. I smiled slightly, reaching out to the brightly colored sea shells beside my pillow. I stroked my thumb against the smooth edge of one of them, thinking of the person who had given it to me while I had been out for those many days.

Roxas...

The name made my heart flutter as she thought it, smiling a little bigger as the image of the spiky haired blond came to mind. I sat up, pressing the shell against my heart, closing my eyes. My eyes shot open, breaking my train of thoughts as I heard light footsteps pass the door to my room. I knew I had to get ready for the day, to report to the Grey Room, or else Saix would probably kill me.

I sighed placing the sea shell down and jumping up out of bed. I grabbed my Organization cloak that I had hastily thrown on the floor the night before after a long day of training. I quickly zipped the black cloak and ran out the door and to the Gray Room.

"Morning, Xion." one of her best friends, Axel, said as I walked in.

I looked over at the spiky red haired man who was leaning against the wall of windows that looked out at Kingdom Hearts. "Hi, Axel." I said and gave a small smile.

"Isn't it time for you to get going, VIII?" Saix said, a sort of irritated look on his face.

Axel sighed and turned to the Luna Berserker. "Alright~." he said and opened a Corridor of Darkness. He gave a quick wave to me before stepping through.

"So, puppet." Saix started, turning to me. "Key of Destiny is waiting in Twilight Town for you. He will explain your mission once you get there." he said bluntly.

I nodded, ignoring his rude comment, and waved my hand, opening the portal and stepping in before he could tease me further. I stepped out into the orange and yellow streets of the town she had been to so much while she was in the Organization.

"Roxas?" I called out through the town, wondering through the winding streets as I searched for him. I soon heard noises, a Keyblade slashing through Heartless and the thudding of feet against the sand floor of the sandlot. I rushed towards the noise, drawing out my Keyblade as I entered the area.

"Roxas!" I said as I slashed through a few of the Heartless that had come up behind him.

"Xion!" he said in slight surprise, glancing over his shoulder at me, as I continued to slash through the Heartless.

"So, what exactly is our mission?" I asked breathlessly, tired out from the run and the attack.

"Just to collect hearts." Roxas replied as he blasted a Soldier with Firaga. We continued to fight them off until the Heartless stopped appearing in front of us.

"You showed up just in time. I was getting worried that there were going to be too many Hartless for me to handle." Roxas said and chuckled, turning to me.

I laughed, smiling up at him as I withdrew my Keyblade, Roxas doing the same. "Glad I was able to help." I said and took a few steps closer.

We stayed in silence for a few more moments. This had been happening a lot lately. It was starting to bother me, not being able to talk to him like we used to be able to. I wanted him to know how I felt, but not if it was going to break the friendship between us. But I wanted so much to be more than friends, I just never had the courage to push us forward.

"So, how many more Heartless do we have to kill?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Not that many. We are pretty much finished. Just a few here and there and we should be all set." he said, looking back up at me from the ground.

I nodded, turning towards one of the allies leading to the town square, knowing there should be some Heartless there. "So, I'm guessing we should look up here if we wanted to find some-" I started explaining my idea when I was interrupted.

"XION!" Roxas yelled and tackled me to the ground.

At first I was quite confused as to why I was on the ground with Roxas on top of me, but that was all explained as I saw the claw of a Neoshadow pass above our heads.

Roxas quickly summoned his Keyblade and stabbed it forward, cutting right into the Heartless.

An awful screech filled the air as the Neoshadow faded off into oblivion.

I just stayed there on the ground, my eyes squeezed shut until I heard his voice. "Are you okay?" he asked, taking my hand to help me up.

I nodded, looking up into his eyes. "Yes, I think so." I said, rubbing my arm, since it took the most impact from the fall.

"Here, let me take a look." Roxas said and took my hand in his, his other hand feeling my arm in a few places to make sure that I didn't break anything. He shook his head and looked back up at me, about to say something, but he didn't. He continued to stare at me, causing me to blush under his intense gaze.

"Um... Hello? Is there anybody in there?" I asked, waving my free hand in front of his face.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare..." Roxas said and looked away quickly, letting go of my arm.

"Hey..." I said and gave him a small smile, placing my hand on his cheek, bringing his gaze back to mine. "Don't be, there's nothing to be sorry about." I said, leaning slightly closer to him.

Roxas gave a small, distant nod as he watched me, leaning in closer as well.

I slowly began to close my eyes as his lips connected with mine, snaking his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I threw my arms around his neck, moving my lips against his as I pressed my body closer to him.

"Xion..." Roxas whispered softly against my lips, a small smile spreading across his lips as he continued to kiss me. He moved his hands up my body, holding me tightly against him like he was afraid he was going to lose me.

I finally broke the kiss, though I stayed close to him, leaning my forehead against his. "Wow... That was something..." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, you said it." Roxas said and let out low laughter. He moved his hands from their position, taking one of my hands in his. "What do you say we go get some ice cream early so Axel won't be there to keep us from doing anything." he said with a small smirk.

I gave him a small giggle and nodded. "I think that would be great." I said, kissing him on the lips quickly before stepping away. I squeezed his hand lightly before beginning to walk again, in the direction of the Train Station Clock Tower.


End file.
